undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Âmes Égarées
Les Lost Souls (Âmes Égarées) sont des ennemis combattus durant la bataille contre Asriel Dreemurr. Elles sont les âmes des amis du protagoniste, qui doivent être sauvées afin de pouvoir progresser dans la bataille. Leur combat s'effectue à la manière d'un boss rush , où vous devrez combattre chaque boss de la même façon que vous les avez déjà combattu auparavant. Il est impossible de blesser une Lost Soul, toute attaque se résultant en un "MISS" (raté). Attaques * Undyne: ** L’Âme Égarée lance des flèches au protagoniste de tous les cotés en Green Mode et il doit se protéger des lances grâce à son bouclier. * Alphys: ** Des petits Mettatons rectangulaires descendent en douceur grâce à des parapluies et lancent des cœurs gravés d'un M jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bas de l'écran. ** Des bombes marquées d'un signe "+" avancent vers le bas, qui explosent en lasers de formation similaire lorsqu'ils sont tirés dessus grâce à la yellow soul. * Papyrus et Sans: ** L’Âme Égarée attaque le protagoniste avec une série d'os scrollant à l'écran, qui peuvent être esquivés en sautant. Des os bleus sont utilisés, mais très rarement. * Toriel et Asgore: ** L’Âme Égarée déplace ses mains le long de l'écran et laisse derrière elle une traînée de boules de feu qui suivent le protagoniste après un court laps de temps. ** Des cercles partiellement complets, faits de boules de feu, se resserrent peu à peu vers le centre de l'écran. Stratégie * Afin de 'vaincre' une Âme Égarée, il faudra faire ACTION avec elle trois fois jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne. * Pour les Âmes Égarées qui viennent en paire, il faudra faire ACTION quatre fois envers une des Âmes Égarées et la mémoire de l'autre reviendra également. Citations Undyne * Mort aux HUMAIS !! Neutre * C'est toi notre vrai ennemi. Neutre * La pitié est pour les faibles''.'' Neutre * Bon, j'imagine que certains humains sont OK ! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Alphys * Tu me hais, pas vrai...? Neutre * Je dois continuer à mentir... Neutre * Tout ce que je fais c'est blesser les gens. Neutre * Non, c'est faux ! Mes amis m'aiment comme je t'aime ! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Papyrus * JE DOIS CAPTURER L'HUMAIN ! Neutre * POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE, Neutre * ... Neutre * NON ! ATTENDS !! ON EST AMIS ! IMPOSSIBLE DE TE CAPTURER !! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Sans * fait comme moi. abandonne. Neutre * à quoi bon essayer ? Neutre * tu les reverras jamais. Neutre * nah, j'compte sur toi, le mioche. 'avoir fait ACTION 3 fois' Toriel * C'est pour ton bien. Neutre * Personne ne sortira d'ici. Neutre * ... Neutre * Tu es libre de choisir ta voie ! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Asgore * Pardonne-moi. Neutre * Tel est mon devoir. Neutre * ... Neutre * Tu représentes notre futur ! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Texte d'ambiance * L’Âme Égarée apparaît. Rencontre * L’Âme Égarée se tient devant toi. Neutre * Tout à coup, tous ces souvenirs reviennent ! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Undyne * Tu demandes à l’Âme Égarée de t'apprendre à cuisiner . Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle semble avoir vraiment envie de le faire... Recette * Tu donnes une pichenette à l’Âme Égarée. Ta façon de te battre lui semble familière... Tape * Tu fais un grand sourire à l’Âme Égarée, comme elle a l'habitude d'en faire. Sourire * Tu commences un combat endiablé avec l’Âme Égarée. Elle peut sentir ton esprit combatif... Il lui rappelle des souvenirs ! Affronter Alphys * Tu dis à l’Âme Égarée que tu la soutiendras quoi qu'il arrive. Quelque chose dans le ton de ta voix lui est familier. Encourager * Tu appelles l’Âme Égarée sur son portable. Elle se met à transpirer. Elle ignore pourquoi, mais cette situation lui semble familière... Appeler * Tu demandes à l’Âme Égarée de t'aider en te donnant la réponse au quizz. Quizz * You ask the Lost Soul what her favorite cartoon is. She can barely hold back from giving you an enormous answer... Geeker Papyrus * Tu racontes une mauvaise blague sur les squelettes à l’Âme Égarée. Elle la trouve assez nulle... Contrairement à l'autre Âme Égarée ! '' 'Blaguer' * ''Tu demandes à l’Âme Égarée de t'aider pour un casse-crâne. Elle ignore pourquoi, mais elle a très envie de le faire. Casse-crâne * You asked the Lost Soul to cook something for you. The Lost Soul is trying to hide its joy... Recette * You insulted the Lost Soul. Somehow, it seems flattered by this. Insulter * Seeing how nicely you treated its brother, the other Lost Soul remembers, too! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Sans * You asked the Lost Soul to take a break from fighting with you... It seems like it wants to. Glandouiller * Tu racontes une mauvaise blague sur les squelettes à l’Âme Égarée. Blaguer * You tell the Lost Soul you think jumble is tougher than crosswords. (It nods its head, like it knew this without question./It seems to have some dim recollection of this fact...) mêlés/Mots croisés; en fonction du choix au puzzle de Sans, la réponse change * Tu dis à l’Âme Égarée que tu as réfléchi à propos de tes actes. Elle semble essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose... Jugement * Seeing how nicely you treated its brother, the other Lost Soul remembers, too! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Toriel * Tu dis à l’Âme Égarée que tu vas tous les délivrer. Tes mots semblent l'émouvoir profondément. Parler * Tu refuses de combattre l’Âme Égarée. Cette situation lui est familière... Clémence * You tell the Lost Soul you prefer (Cinnamon/Butterscotch) instead of (Cinnamon/Butterscotch). Somehow, she faintly recalls hearing this before... en fonction de notre choix au début du jeu * You hug the Lost Soul and tell her that you're going to see her again. Something about this is so familiar to her... Câliner * Seeing her remember you, the male Lost Soul tried hard to remember you, too! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Asgore * Tu dis à l’Âme Égarée que tu vas tous les sauver. Tes mots semblent l'émouvoir profondément. Parler * You stare deep into the eyes of the Lost Soul. He remembers the gaze of humans past... Fixer * You hug the Lost Soul. It seems like his aggression is slowly melting away. Câliner * Tu dis à l’Âme Égarée que tu ne lui feras pas de mal quoi qu'il arrive. Clémence * Seeing how nice you are, the female Lost Soul's memories returned, too! avoir fait ACTION 3 fois Divers * Le combat contre l’Âme Égarée d'Alphys est le seul moment où on voit Alphys attaquer. * Attaquer l’Âme Égarée d'Undyne fera apparaitre "MISS" plusieurs fois au lieu d'une seule. * Sans, contrairement à Papyrus, n'utilise pas la police Comic Sans MS ou son bruit unique lorsqu'il parle avant d'être sauvé. * Lors de la partie Sans/Papyrus, Sans montre un échantillon de quelques attaques qu'il utilise lors de la Route Génocide. de:Verlorene Seelen en:‎Lost Souls ja:Lost Souls pl:Zagubione Dusze ru:Потерянные души zh:‎失落靈魂 Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:À traduire